


Heaven in Hiding

by Libelli



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Chapter 5 Spoilers, Character Death, Fluff, Implied Afterlife, Implied Heaven, M/M, saioma, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libelli/pseuds/Libelli
Summary: Kokichi wakes up from what he thinks is a bad dream in the arms of the person he loves the most, but why does it feel off?





	Heaven in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I named this after the Halsey song.

Kokichi opened his eyes, his heart was racing, and he did not know where he was. What was obvious came to him right away: he was lying down, wherever he was lying down was comfortable, it was dark- night time-, it must have been a nightmare that woke him up...and there was a hand on his face.

Kokichi’s own hand flew up to rip the one of his face away. He didn’t know  _ why _ someone was holding his cheek, or  _ how _ he let someone that close to him. Kokichi grabbed the wrist of the hand and pulled it off, his cheek felt disgustingly hot now that it was exposed to the air. 

“What..re you...doing?” a voice gumbled.

Kokichi froze. Everything inside of him wanted to melt away, his heart skipped a beat, and he wanted to both scream and stay deathly silent at the same time. Kokichi was painfully aware of where he  _ exactly _ was now that he was more awake. 

_ Shuichi _ . The thought was all his brain could muster.

Shuichi was sitting with him; Kokichi’s head was resting on Shuichi’s lap, and it was Shuichi’s hand on his face. 

Shuichi’s head nodded forward and he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. “Are you alright?” he asked. 

“I’m fine!” Kokichi lied staring up at Shuichi. 

Shuichi smiled as much as his tired muscles let him. Shuichi moved his hand back to Kokichi’s cheek, Kokichi didn’t stop him. Shuichi pressed his palm against Kokichi’s cheek again, and ran his thumb along Kokichi’s cheekbone. “I’m glad,” Shuichi whispered.

Every drag of Shuichi’s thumb across his cheek relaxed Kokichi more than the last. His heartbeat and breathing returned to normal, and his body wasn’t as stiff as before; Kokichi felt like mush. Shuichi’s head would nod back in sleep every once in a while, but Kokichi did not mind. He stared up at Shuichi. 

It was really Shuichi. Even in the dark and the different clothes they were both in, Kokichi could see Shuichi’s long eyelashes brushing against his cheeks whenever he closed his eyes; Shuichi’s eyes were still green, and his blue-grey hair still stuck up in the one spot. 

_ Shuichi…. _

Kokichi watched as Shuichi fell asleep, his finger frozen in mid stroke like it had been when Kokichi woke up. Shuichi’s chin rested on his slowly rising and falling chest, and his expression was at peace. Kokichi smiled and nuzzled into Shuichi’s hand that he still held. He breathed in deep, and let out a sigh. 

He was in Shuichi’s house, Kokichi knew that, and they were here on Shuichi’s couch just sleeping in old t-shirts and shorts. He was okay. Kokichi looked back up at Shuichi, and the fragments of his dream came back. 

Kokichi frowned the more he thought about it. He remembered a strange place with strange people. And he had been scared...all the time, because he could have died at any moment. Had Shuichi been there? A shiver ran through Kokichi’s body, but he didn’t even feel put together enough to shake. The last thing he had remembered was cold, cold metal, and he had been so happy, and so sad.

“I had a nightmare,” 

Sleeping Shuichi said nothing, of course. Kokichi tried to force a smile, but he could not hold it. He ran his fingers along Shuichi’s wrist. 

None of it had been real. He was fine. Shuichi was fine. They were together.

Kokichi sat up next to Shuichi. He pushed the other down and straightened him out so that he was lying on the couch, and then being careful not to wake him, Kokichi laid on top of him. Kokichi pressed his ear against Shuichi’s chest, right above his heart, and wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s waist. 

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about how cold and oddly sore he felt.

 

When Kokichi woke up again, shafts of sunlight quivered on the walls. He blinked and looked down at Shuichi, still asleep. Kokichi smiled and stood up, he stretched his arms over his head. 

“Shuichi? Are you awake?” he asked.

All Kokichi heard was a grumble. Kokichi smiled and went back to the couch he and Shuichi had spent the night on. He picked up Shuichi’s head, cradling it in his hands as carefully as he could and then rested it in his lap as he sat down. Kokichi smiled down at Shuichi, he brushed Shuichi’s bangs away from his eyes and continued to run his fingers through Shuichi’s hair until he opened his eyes.

“Uh, good morning.” Shuichi yawned.

“Good morning, sleepy head!” Kokichi cried taking his hands out of Shuichi’s combed back hair. 

A smile pricked on the corners of Shuichi’s lips. “You can keep doing that if you want.”

“Really?!”

Shuichi nodded. “It felt good.”

Kokichi felt his heart dance as he ran his fingers through Shuichi’s hair again. Shuichi’s eyes fluttered closed as Kokichi played with his hair. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me!” Kokichi said 

“I won’t!” 

Kokichi smiled again. He continued to run his fingers in Shuichi’s hair, and watch Shuichi, hoping he wouldn’t fall asleep again. Shuichi kept his small, happy smile on his lips to show he was still awake. The sun was still rising, and the room became brighter. Kokichi even heard some birds outside and cars starting. Kokichi pulled his hand out of Shuichi’s hair and rested it on his cheek, like what he had received earlier. Shuichi opened his eyes at the new touch. 

There he was, Shuichi, staring up at Kokichi like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Did I die?”

Kokchi had said it before he realized he was thinking it. 

Shuichi sat up so that he was eye level with Kokichi. Kokichi glanced away.  _ There’s no way this is all happening. _ He thought. 

“What are you talking about?” Shuichi asked.

“Am...Am I in heaven?” Kokichi whispered.

Shuichi rested a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder, he leaned close and pressed a kiss against Kokichi’s lips. Kokichi’s eyes shot wide and his whole body felt like it was on fire. By the time he could think ‘ _ Shuichi is kissing me _ , Shuichi had pulled away.

“Did that feel real?” Shuichi asked.

Tears brimmed in Kokichi’s eyes. “Who said heaven isn’t real?”

Before Shuichi could say anything, Kokichi jumped on top of him and was kissing every inch of his face: his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, even his chin. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kokichi’s waist, and let Kokichi laugh and cry while he kissed him. Kokichi pressed another final kiss onto Shuichi’s lips, and then buried his face in the crook of Shuichi’s neck. He laughed and cried as his forehead touched Shuichi’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Kokichi said, “I love you, I love you, I love you. I’ve loved you for so long and I’m going to keep loving you. I don’t want to let you go.” Shuichi kissed the side of Kokichi’s neck. “And that’s the truth.” he whispered. 

 


End file.
